Using ladders can be extremely dangerous. Many individuals have fallen from ladders when changing light bulbs or cleaning ceiling fans. And, in some homes, the ceilings are so high it is almost impossible to reach ceiling fans and light bulbs with traditional ladders. The present invention features a novel system for raising and lowering ceiling fans and ceiling lights, allowing for easy, safe, and ladder-free cleaning.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.